


Midnight Nightmares

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Abuse, Canon, Drama, Horror, M/M, Orgy, Threesome, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-21
Updated: 2006-04-21
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: “What the hell is happening to me?” Justin thinks in his head, “What the fuck have I done?” Justin stands there dazed in the doorway, covered in blood, water, & tears & the body lying on the floor in front of him. The person tried to rape him, but Justin killed him. He killed Brian.





	Midnight Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Dont read this story if you dont like rape.  


* * *

He wakes up screaming & covered in sweat. He had the nightmare again. It happens every night. But it keeps getting into more detail each time. It’s weird because all of Justin’s dreams start off good, but every night at midnight, they just mesh into the same bad dream. His dreams may be anything at first. From running through a giant field of flowers, to having a giant orgy fuck with 18 guys, but it always ends up turning into Brian trying to rape Justin, & Justin killing him.

 

He accidentally woke Brian up mid-scream, so he just rolled over & kissed Justin on his forehead & said, “Justin? Justin, honey your having a nightmare. It’s ok. I’m here, baby.” 

 

“No! He never… I didn’t… Wha?” said Justin, “Oh, good, good morning Brian. Did I wake you?”

 

“Yea, but its ok, I needed to get up anyways.” Brian said as he kisses Justin, then hugs him & wraps around him like a blanket.

 

Justin knows he would never kill Brian & Brian would never rape him. They love each other. They are getting married in August.

Justin starts to get out of bed, but Brian pulls him back. After a minute, he lets go of Justin's hand, and Justin watches as Brian takes off his green, shiny boxers.  
"I don’t know, Brian... I’m still a little startled form the dream..."  
"Get the fuck over it babe....I’m way too fucking horny to deal with this shit right now."  
Brian walks over to him & puts his teeth on Justin's boxers & starts to pull them off.  
"NO BRIAN!!!!"  
"What? Justin... what’s wrong?"  
"I just said no!! Ok? I just.... don’t want to right now. I’m sorry."  


Justin runs out of the room crying & sits on a chair on their balcony & cries himself to sleep.

At around 2:45 PM, Justin woke back up, & went to the kitchen to get himself something to eat. When he walked up to the fridge, he found a note on it, from Brian.

Justin,

            I went out to talk with Jennifer, Debbie, Vic, & Emmett. I will talk to you later. We need to talk about this morning. Meet me at the Diner.

                                                Love,                                                                                                                               Brian

 


End file.
